never gonna stop
by adorkablexxrauraxx
Summary: we never really found out about the photo shoot in spas & spices, what if Austin finally figured out his feelings for Ally My own version of what could have happened. enjoy :)


**well, im back! in honor of me hitting 400 followers on twitter and its Ariana`s 21st birthday tomorrow (my baby`s getting so old) i decided to throw this little one shot together. i was watching spas & spices when i remembered that we never got tosee All/s photo shoot so this is just me guessing what might have happened.**

**like i said, i just threw this together in an hour so idk if its gonna be amazing, but i tried.**

**Disclaimer, i dont own Austin and Ally, miami music and anything else that looks familiar**

* * *

Austin's pov

After finally getting ally's necklace back, we all headed back to sonic boom. "Oh my pickles, it's 4:00! The photo shoot starts at 5:00, How am I gonna get ready in an hour?" She asks in an exhausted tone.

Trish steps up "Don't worry Ally, I'll help." She says with a smile. "You two out" she orders me and Dez out the door

"Aww" Dez whines, but I wanted to stay.

"Ya well you don't, besides she has to change and you don't need to see anything" Trish finishes and pushes Dez and I out the door.

We start walking out of sonic boom "after Ally's photo shoot, do you wanna go to my place, my parents are out of town so you can sleepover?" Asks Dez

"Sure, as long as we get to play zalien slayer 2" I seriously love that game.

"Oh definitely, you can't have a sleep over without zaliens"

"You know, I'm really proud of ally, she just got rid of her stage fright less than three months ago and she's already getting out on the cover of Miami Music" I say with a big smile on my face

Eventually we get outside and go to Rita's pizzeria and order a large pepperoni pizza and two sprites. Once we get our food we go sit down and start eating.

"I can't wait to see what Ally's gonna wear, she's gonna look amazing" I say while digging into my pizza, I suddenly look up to see Dez smirking. "What?" I ask.

He speaks up "Ever since you two broke up, you've been really supportive of Ally"

"Well ya, cuz I'm proud of her"

"No I don't think that's it because Trish and I are proud of Ally to but you seem to show it a lot." I wanted to argue but I realized Dez was right, ever since we broke up I regretted it and I tried to show her that I wanted her back by being supportive I felt like I really...

"I love her" I randomly blurt out causing Dez to spit out his sprite. His eyes bugged out.

"Dude! I know you like her but I didn't know you LOVED her" he says

"Well I do and I wanna get back together" I say sitting back in my chair

*1 hour later*

We walk into sonic boom, it's closed but the door is still unlocked. I told Dez my plan and how after the shoot, he would take Trish out so that Ally and I could be alone and I could tell Ally my feelings. We walk up to the practice room, when I open the door I see the usual. Photographers, cameras, back drops etc but all of my attention immediately goes to Ally. She's never looked more stunning. She's wearing a maroon sleeveless crop top along with a whit and grey striped maxi skirt with black wedges. Her ombré hair is straightened and she's wearing pink lip gloss, black eye shadow, mascara and eye liner* when I saw her its like time stopped and we we're the only two people in the room. I was suddenly broken out if my trance when Dez started shaking me.

"You okay there buddy? You were kinda drooling" he asks

I sigh "I can't help it, she looks so pretty"

"Okay Ally" I hear a photographer say. "Just sit on the stool and do any pose that you feel comfortable in, just remember we're gonna need at least five different poses" she nods her hear head and sits down. She sits on the stool with her hands in her lap, she's smiling at the camera with her head tilted, she looks so beautiful.

Suddenly Trish comes up to me "wow, she's really good for her first time" I couldn't agree more

"Okay Ally now we're gonna try something different" the photographer says while handing her a pair of large headphones. "I'm gonna turn the music on and you put the headphones on and just dance to the music" he puts right there by Ariana Grande on and ally puts on her headphones. She starts twirling around and jumping. I see Trish and Dez giggling in the corner and I can't blame them, Ally is a pretty awkward dancer but it's cute.

*10:30pm photo shoot is over*

It's finally time, the photo shoot is over and I'm about to tell Ally my feelings. As everything is getting packed up, I turn to Dez and nod my head as a gesture for him and Trish to leave.

"Uh Trish do you wanna go get something to eat?" He asks

"Me, alone with you and food? No thanks."

"C'mon please, we can get whatever you want, I'll pay" he says hoping she says yes

"Oh fine" she says finally giving in. "But don't expect even a dime from me" she says walking out of the practice room dragging Dez with her.

Finally I'm alone, I turn around and see ally with a big smile on get face. "Why are you so happy?" I ask.

"You see that guy over there" she says pointing out the door to where a young male with brown hair and brown eyes that looks about our age (17) I talked to him before, I found out he's an intern and he wants to become a filmed/photographer

"What about him?"

"He asked me out" she says squealing. Suddenly my heart breaks. "H-he asked you out?" I ask making sure she was being serious.

"Yup, his name's Eric and he's coming to Marino high later this year! How cool is that?"

"So cool" I say with a depressed tone

"Well, it's getting late, I'm gonna go home" she says grabbing her bag and giving me a quick side hug.

I can't believe it, I went through dozens of buckets of chilli to find her necklace, I helped her get over her stage fright, I sang to her and dedicated dozens of songs to her, heck I even jumped of a bridge for her all just to be with her. Only to find out someone beat me to it.

"Hey buddy, how'd it go?" I look up and see Dez with a hopeful smile on his face

"One of the interns asked her out"

"Aww buddy, it's okay" Dez says as he pats my back, " you'll get her next time" he says with a reassuring smile

"What if there's no next time Dez? What if that was my last chance and they hit it off and get married or something" I say

He sighs "well, you'll never know unless you try" he says before walking out.

That's just what I'll do, I'm never gonna stop trying. I Austin Monica Moon am in love with Ally Marie Dawson and I'm going to make her mine.

* * *

*if you wanna see her outfit just go to my twitter Grandegogurt_R5 and see my last pic:)

well, thats it i hope you enjoyed it. if you have any other suggestions for me than you can either pm me, dm me on twitter, or askme on my account osnapitzauslly. k byeeee


End file.
